Truth or Dare
by Acumichi
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote in like 30 minuets. Be nice it's my first one


**Hey people this is my first Fanfiction so expect spelling and grammer mistakes.**

**A Game of Truth or Day**

"Hey Hinata!" Ino yelled through the crowds of the Leaf village.

"H-h-hai I-Ino-san." Hinata blushed from all the people staring at the two girls. Hinata was just minding her own business when she heard the loud blonde.

"We're going to play truth or dare in the training field with the rest of the rookies. You want to come and join me on the fun?" she rose an eyebrow at the shy Hyuga.

"I d-do-don't kn-know I-if I-I sh-shou-should?" Hinata poked her fingers, an old habit which she hated. _Come on Hina be brave. _Hinata called back.

"Actually Ino," Ino smirked but quickly hide it and faced the small girl."I would l-love to come and _play_" she smiled.

"GREAT!" Hinata jumped in surprise," Come on we don't want to be late!" Ino dragged poor Hinata, to what seemed like a long, long day '_Maybe I should have ran when I heard her coming'_ Hinata cried her cute anime tears and was still being dragged by Ino.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You SUCK, you stupid teme!!!" Hinata blushed as her and Ino arrived at the training grounds. Her long time crush was there, stripped down to his boxers and tied to a tree.

"Now, shut up and stay that way till this game is over, dobe" Sasuke sat back down as cool as anyone can. Sakura sat with giant hearts in her eyes and Ino was in a breathless state.

Shikamaru was lying down in the soft grass, while Choji eat his famous bag of chips. Ino sat in-between the two. Kiba was busy petting akamaru, who happily sat on his master's lap, Shino on the other hand was not even sitting with the others. He was, as Hinata guessed, by a nerby tree looking at fascinating beetles. Hinata sat in-between Kiba and where Naruto once sat.

" Alright Ino-pig, since you finally arrived," Sakura smirked," truth or dare?"

" Easy I pick dare." Ino gave that _give-it-all-you-got _look to a her pink haired rival.

" Alright Ino" Sakura put a finger to her lips, thinking of the perfect dare," I……dare you toooo……hmmmm….. To go around the Village screaming ' I'M CRAZY FOR RAMEN!!!' Sakura waved her arms in the air like a madwomen, causing a small giggle to escape Hinata's lips."What is it Hyuga?!" Hinata fell silent blushing beat red.

"Sorry Sakura you……just look so funny." Kiba laughed hard causing Akamaru to fall off his lap. Ino snickered along with the rest of the pre-teens, except for Sasuke who just smirked. Sakura was red with anger.

'**Oh I'm gonna knock her out!' **inner Sakura yelled punching the air in front of her/

" Fine," Ino got the teams back on track," come with me Shikamaru. You can take the picture of me yelling. Shikamaru muttered a '_troublesome_' but mad not attempt to refuse the ninja. The teams sat quietly listening to Naruto about his day and his dreams, and blah, blah, blah.

Soon Ino and Shikamaru came back. Ino smiled big while Shikamru threw the picture at Sakura then falling back down onto the grass.

" -Laughing- Oh my kami I didn't think you would do it." Sakura showed everyone the picture and began to laugh once more." you look insane Ino-pig"

"Shut it Forehead girl!." Ino sat with a huff," Anyway!," she came back to her cherry self," So Hinata truth or Dare" Hinata's eyes widened in fright.

"Well I guess a dare?" Ino smirked evilly(?) Hinata shivered in fear seeing the look she got from her.

" Go easy one her Ino," Shikamaru yawned

" Yeah she looks scared stiff." Kiba tried to be the hero, while akamaru whined loudly.

" Alright Hina, I dare you to……… take off that horrid thing you call a jacket!" Ino pointed to Hinata's chest, and Hinata wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Hinata had wore this jacket everyday and no one, **no one**, ever saw her without it.

_Relax I need to breath. It's only a jacket, you can do it just don't faint._

she stood slowly, since everyone was now starring. She turned around and begain to unzip her grey jacket. The others waited in anticipation, since it is was like a once in a life time chance to see A Hinata Hyuga with no jacket.

_I bet she has a weird tattoo on her like me.( Naruto and Kiba)_

_She's just shy nothing big.( Shikamaru)_

_Maybe she's a little big like me, well not __just__ like but whatever.( Choji)_

_What dose it matter she has nothing to show, unlike me , but my Sasuke-kun won't ever look my way!!( Sakura)_

_Hn. ( Sasuke) ( duh)_

Hinata let the coat fall to the ground and turned back around only looking at her feet. Everyone feel silent even Naruto was speechless. There right in front of them was the cuetest little ninja ever. Her curves were perfect and she had a small petite body. She was …….just…PERFECT! Hinata blushed redder then a tomato. The others finally noticed and the boys had to hide the small blush that adored their cheeks, even the great Uchiha had a blush.

" Is something wrong?" Ino squealed

" I never knew you were so kawaii! Did you know Kiba?" he turned away from Hinata feeling embarrassed.

" Whatever, I'm much cuter right Sasuke?"

"Hn" Sasuke made no try to hide his annoyed frown.

" Wow Hinata you look great!" Naruto smiled his famous fox grin. Hinata blushed in return.

" Well we should go Hinata, Kiba." Shino suddenly appeared behind Kiba.

"What the hell Shino? You scared the crap out of me!" Hinata giggled at her teams antics. Hinata bent down to pick up her coat, but another hand came and grabbed it before she could.

" Don't worry Hinata," Sasuke smirked," You look much better without it on." Hinata smiled small feel ing embarrassed about it." I recommend you never where this ever again, and" he bent close and whispered in her ear" You should join me sometime to train together." Hinata blushed and nodded.

Sakura was fuming with anger, and so did a jealous Shukamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. The team parted ways and Hinata took one last look at Sasuke who still held tight to the jacket.

_Now I have to go by his home and get my jacket_

_Now you have to come by my house to get your jacket Hinata _

The two left with the same thought but they both had very different intentions.

______________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked my first fanfictoin. It was more of a test run then a brand new story.**

**Hinata: Please leave a nice review and any helpful thoughts.**

**You are so cute you know that!!**

**Hinata: Thank you Michi-sensei. **


End file.
